What are you hiding?
by fullmetalangel3265
Summary: What if you were living with your best friends almost all your lie, and you loved one? But he was hiding something, and would always distance himself? That's Brook's problem. What if you had a fight with your brother, and met another boy when you ran? And fell in love? But was lying to you? That's Rena's life. These two girls have problems that they have to face together. (Two OCs
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Hello! I'm back! And the cast of fma is with me! And I even made Al human! He looks like he does in Liore during Conquer of Shamballa.**

**Fma cast: -walks in- Hello!**

**Ed: Hey where's Winry?**

**Me: yeah… I don't like Winry. So she's not in this story. I also hate Ed x Winry and Winry x anyone. The only pairing I like is Al x Mei Chang**

**Al: but Kay? Mei isn't in this story.**

**Me: maybe later. Now everyone shut up while I introduce my OC. This is Rena Elric. She is Ed and Al's sister. Her left arm is automail. She has brown hair that's braided like Katniss's hair in the Hunger Games. She also saw the truth so she can perform alchemy without a circle. She's often stubborn but is nice. She wears a black t shirt and jeans as well as combat boots. She also wears a green version of Ed's coat. Oh yeah! And has gold eyes. She's pretty and easy to get a long with until you piss her off****!**

**Rena: -walks in- Hey guys! ^.^**

**Everyone: Hello!**

**Dark: -walks over to Rena and grabs her arm- I'm a good phantom thief. I've come to steal your heart.**

**Rena: -kicks Dark in the happy place- PERVERT!**

**Ed: who was that?**

**Me: that is Dark mousy who was in my DN Angel fanfiction. **

**Dark: -runs away screaming- **

**Everyone: 0.o**

**Me: ok? Anyway this is my best friend Brook and she'll be helping me write my story and will be in it. She has long blue hair, purple eyes and gets pissed easily, hates being called short, and loves Ed. She wears a pink tank top, blue jeans, and flats.**

**Brook: -walks in- Hi!**

**Everyone: -wth faces- 0.o**

**Ed: 0.0 what's with her personality?**

**Me: long story short. She loves you.**

**Al: -puts hand on Ed's shoulder- oh well lets just have fun and write this story!**

**Me: Ok well this is how the story will go. You people know Pride!ed? Here he is. But I'm going to call him Pride. Here he is! :3**

**Pride: …**

**Me: He's not that excited to be here. -_- but this story is going to be, Pride x OC (Rena) and Ed x Brook. So the two stories will be taking turns.**

**Al: Ed and Brook will be the first chapter and Pride and Rena the second. And then they'll take turns!**

**Ed: I know that's confusing so… DEAL WITH IT!**

**Al: Brother… Don't scare them… let's just start now.**

A blue haired girl walked through a big city known as Central. She was wearing a black T-shirt and yellow skirt and also with silver flats. Her light purple eyes were covered up by dark sunglasses. A voice called from behind, "Hi Brook!" Brook turned around and yelled hi back. As she was walking backwards, she bumped into someone. She turned back around and bowed her head. "Sorry! Oh. Ed… " Brook blushed as she realized who it was.

He smiled sweetly at her, which made her blush even more. "Don't worry about it. But watch out next time." Brook's face was as red as a tomato now. She was surprised Ed hadn't noticed. Had he? All she could do was hope he hadn't.

Despite her shyness she asked, "Hey do you want to come

over later? –I mean… your sister wanted to know…" Ed looked at her with regret.

"Sorry Brook. But I have things to do at Central Headquarters," he said to her and started walking again. "But maybe I can try to get everything done early and be home earlier.." She should have known he had to go to military headquarters. He was carrying a stack of paperwork and he was also in his military uniform. How stupid was she? Well, at least she'd see him tonight.

After a few minutes, she was outside of the city and in front of a house. It wasn't very big, even though it was two stories. It had five small rooms. One for Rena, another for Brook, two of the others for Ed and Al, and a guest bedroom. It also had a kitchen, dining room, and living room. But she kept on forgetting that Ed made the house bigger by adding a library for his work. There may be four people living there, but Rena did most of the work. Ed and Al were at Headquarters most of the time and Brook usually went to town for no reason. Well, really, it was more like three people lived there. The house looked almost exactly like Ed and Al's when they were younger. So, Ed liked to lie when he didn't come home for a few days. He would always say, "Sorry. I had too much work to get finished and I didn't want to bother anyone while they're sleeping." Brook knew he had been lying, because he had once been gone for two whole weeks during his mom's birthday. And when she'd gone to check on him, she'd found him crying in a dorm he and Al owned at the military base. Luckily, he hadn't noticed her, so she left without him knowing. But, she felt guilty that she hadn't been there for him.

Brook walked into the house to find Rena sitting on her head, on the couch, watching basketball. Brook slammed the door on purpose, making Rena fall her face. Rena stood up and furiously yelled, "Hey what the heck was that for!"

She was laughing, so Brook knew she wasn't angry. She smirked and said, "I couldn't help it. You looked so peaceful sitting on your head like that!" She walked into her room and heard Rena mutter, "See if you get any dinner without poison…"

Then she heard Rena say louder, "Do you know if Ed will come home tonight?!" Brook shouted back that she talked to him and he said he would try. She heard Rena's voice again but from the doorway. "For my opinion, he won't. Our mom's birthday is tomorrow. That might cause too much distress for him. I still wonder why her death affected him more than me and Al."

Brook just shrugged and Rena walked back to the living room to watch the basketball game.

A few hours later Rena and Brook heard the sound of a door opening. They turned around from the couch and saw Al walk in with Ed behind him. But Ed was looking at the ground with his hair covering his eyes. Brook looked at him with silent concern as he sat at the table. He was still hiding his face. Brook took her place next to him and Al on the other side. Rena brought in at least four trays of food at once and set them in the middle of the table, and sat down next to Brook saying, "It's serve yourself because I'm not gonna serve you this time." She smiled signaling that it was a joke, and they all laughed. When Rena noticed that Ed was just staring at the table, she said again, "Well I could serve half-pint over there some milk!"

Ed didn't respond so they just got a few slices of pizza and ate silently. Brook noticed that Ed didn't make a move to grab any food. She said sternly, "You have to eat this time, Ed. Don't think that it went unnoticed that you haven't eaten in a week." She didn't get an answer. After a few minutes of glaring, Ed muttered, "I'm not hungry, so just leave me alone." Brook was surprised by his upset yet angry tone. But, she also caught the way his voice cracked at the end of his sentence.

Then, he stood up and said, "I still have work to do. I'm probably already in trouble that I left."

Al looked confused as he said, "But Ed, you finished everything. I know because we're working on the same thing together."

Ed didn't answer. He went to the door and walked out. Rena and Brook looked at Al questioningly. Al still stared at the door and said, "He's had a hard day. General Mustang knew about our mom's birthday and brought up the topic. Then, when Ed started to cry, General yelled at him for being so soft."

They all looked at the door sadly, but soon finished the pizza. Brook promised herself that she would go visit him in the morning.

**Me: Yes! It took me about 2 months but the first chapter is done.**

**Ed: …**

**Al: He doesn't like how you inserted you-know-who in the story**

**Brook: why did you even mention her? It's rude to Ed!**

**Me: Because I wanted to. It would make more sense in the story.**

**Brook: I'm going to kick you're a**… -_-**

**Al: It does make more sense**

**Me: FINALLY SOMEONE AGREES WITH ME!**

**Brook: Okay it does, but it's still mean**

**Me: :p**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Wow! I cant believe I was able to get two chapters in one day!**

**Ed: Will this chapter be the same as the others?**

**Ling: I saw the story line. It mentions your mom.**

**Ed: …I don't want to hear another word from you…**

**Al: Calm down Ed. Let's go to Sonic and get your favorite milkshake! –drags Ed out the door-**

**Me: Now that he is out of the way and hopefully not out on a killing spree, enjoy chapter 2!**

Rena woke up early the next morning. She was about to walk out the door when Brook spoke from behind her, "Where are you going? And with a milkshake?"

She glanced at the creamy treat in her hand and answered, "It's for Ed. Just to see if it will cheer him up."

"I thought he hated milk?"

"He does."

"Then why do you have a-"

"He likes milkshakes for some reason"

"That just plain makes no sense."

Rena just shrugged and walked outside and got onto her bicycle and rode to Central. Al would have come with her, but the Fuhrer had given him and Ed the day off, even though Ed was there. He was probably just sleeping in the dorms. On the way she tried to buy a small bottle of chocolate syrup for the shake, but her money wasn't in her bag! That was odd. She was positive she put it in there. Oh well. Ed could survive without chocolate for once.

She smiled when she noticed people looking at her strangely because she was carrying a shake and riding a bike. But, she ignored them until she got to Central Headquarters. She quickly told the guard who she was, and ran into the building that held the dorms. Ed's dorm was A12. She knew because she'd lived there with Ed and Al before they had the money for a house.

She walked as quietly as she could toward the dorm. When she found the right door, I opened it slowly and carefully, not wanting to spook Ed. She looked inside, and saw that everything was dark. She walked inside and closed the door, while her eyes adjusted to the darkness. When she could finally see, she looked over the two beds. Then her gaze went to the desk in the corner. There she saw a figure sitting with his arms crossed on the table, and his head buried in them.

Rena walked over to Ed and set the milkshake in front of him. He looked up and she noticed that his face was tear-streaked, and his eyes were bloodshot. She sat in a chair beside him and said, "Thought you might want this."

"Where's the chocolate. With the way I'm feeling, I could use a few thousand pounds of it!" Despite his sadness, Rena noticed that he could still force a smile. She laughed and watched him happily yet sadly eat the ice cream. When he finished, he looked back at her with surprisingly cheerful eyes and asked, "Is that all you needed? I'm not trying to kick my sister out, but I kinda wanna be left alone."

Rena surprised herself by becoming furious, "When will you stop distancing yourself from your own family! You always tell us to leave you by yourself! And as I recall, one of the times we did that, you were nearly killed! Can't you tell that Brook is worried about you as well! You never eat, you're always tired, so I'm guessing you never sleep, and you never talk to any one, so we can't help you!"

She took a deep breath and looked at Ed. Rena instantly felt guilty when she saw him look down. She started to apologize but he cut her off, "I try to talk to you! It's the same with everyone else. But NONE of you EVER LISTEN! I- I miss her. And that's n-not my fault. I distance myself from everyone because I feel like I'm the o-only on who f-feels like this!" she looked away as tears started to roll down his cheeks when he looked up.

Soon, even she was crying as she said, "I don't want to fight you. And I'm sorry none of us listened. Now, I don't care what you do to get our attention. You can yell as loud as you can. You can even slap me. And, you're not the only one that misses Mom. I do and so does Al."

"You never act like you do! And I always think that I shouldn't bother anyone with my problem. No one could help. They can't bring her back! SO JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" Rena flinched when he yelled. After standing in shock, she ran out of the room and out of the building. She quickly got onto her bike and just rode. She didn't care where she was going.

She got tired when she was outside of Central and quite a few miles from the house. She stopped pedaling when she was in a tranquil forest, and in front of a clear pond. Rena got off of the bike and sat on the edge of the pond, staring at her reflection. Then, she saw a pebble being thrown into the water out of nowhere. She looked cautiously at the bushes and saw another rock flying. Quietly, Rena stood and peeked behind the bushes. She saw a boy who looked _exactly _like Ed. Only his hair was down, his eyes seemed soulless, he had red tattoos all over his body, and his clothes looked like Envy's.

She walked up to him and said, "Who are you!" he turned around and freaked out when he saw her. "I-I-I'm sorry- It's just that I was-!" Rena looked at the boy with shock. He was Ed's age, seventeen, but acted like he was scared out of his mind.

Her gaze changed to a softer look as she said, "It's okay. I won't hurt you. But, who are you? I am Rena Elric." The boy calmed down after staring at her.

He scrambled to his feet and said, "I'm Pr-I mean, Ethan… Wait- You're Miss Rena Elric! I'm so sorry! I didn't want to steal it! I was forced to!" He dropped something on the ground and Rena picked it up. It was the small wallet that held the last of her money.

She gaped at him in shock and said, "You're the one that stole it… Don't worry, I wont turn you into the police." Ethan calmed down again and sat down. Rena sat next to him. Soon, after a few seconds of awkward silence, they began to talk like they were old friends. And before either of them knew it, it was nightfall. The two were laid back in the grass, staring up at the sky.

Ethan looked at her and asked, "Have you ever seen the sky like this? Whenever my mentor will let me, I'll come outside and sleep here."

Rena looked back at him confused. "Mentor? Where exactly do you live? I live in a small house outside Central City, a few miles from here." She said that realizing that he was more comfortable saying something about himself when she said something like it first.

But, she was shocked to see him look like he'd made the biggest mistake of his life. "Um, I- uh. I live in a martial arts training academy… It's not the best place to be, but I don't know where my family is, so it's better than living on the street… What about your family?"

She looked away for a second. Should she tell him? It was only fair. "My brothers live with me, but our mother is dead and we don't know anything about our dad. He left when we were really young, and our mom was alive. Today's actually her birthday…"

Ethan looked at her sadly and said softly, "I'm sorry… But, I send her my 'Happy Birthday.'" Rena just nodded then yawned. Before she knew it, she'd fallen asleep with her head on his chest, and his arm over her back.

**Al: awww! It's so sweet! :3**

**Me: I tried to make it that way. My friend thinks that I can't write a good love story because I mostly write stories full of action and adventure, and I've never been that into love**

**Ed: Finally! Someone who agrees with me!**

**Ling: and since we finished TWO chapters in one day, I introduce to you, my ten thousand pounds of… DRUMROLL PLEASE!**

**Gluttony: -drumroll-**

**Lust, Envy, and Greed: JUST TELL US WHAT IT IS!**

**Ling: FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD!**

**Ed: even chocolate, milkshakes, and ice cream! OH MY!**

**Ling: YES! ANYTHING YOU COULD EVER DREAM OF!**

**Ed: even… chocolate Dr. Pepper!?**

**Ling: YES! Even though I got it from Sonic. But WHO CARES! LET US ALL JUMP INTO OUR WONDERFUL, BEAUTIFUL PARADISE!**

**Everyone (even Pride): YAAAAAAAAY! –jumps into pile of treats- WE'LL SEE YOU NEXT TIME!**

**Ed: BUT YOU'LL NEVER GET MY CHOCOLATE OR MILKSHAKE!**

**Brook: -swimming in a chocolate lake- I guess you can write a good love story o.0**

**Me: :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: HELLO PEOPLES! I am back because I am enjoying writing this story**

**Ling: Hey look! WEIRD LETTERS!**

**Al****: YAY! We found the toolbox!**

**Envy: I have awesome letters! :3**

**Brook: I have the Edwardian Typing! **

**Greed: I can't read that**

**Ed: she said she has Edwardian typing… WHAT!**

**Lust: What the heck is Edwardian Typing?**

**Envy: she obviously chose that because it has Fullmetal's name in it…**

**Brook: SHUT UP!**

**Me: let's just get back to the story… -_-**

Brook watched TV and kept glancing back at the door worriedly. Rena and Ed had been gone since yesterday. She turned around hopefully when the door opened. She hated to admit that she started blushing when Ed walked through. She asked, "Where's Rena? Wasn't she with you?"

"Why? Didn't she come back here?"

"Not since yesterday."

"We may or may not have had a small fight…"

"WHAT." Ed put his hands up in mock defeat. Brook aimed to slap him but stopped about an inch away. Unfortunately for her, she cared for him too much. She pointed at him and said, "You are sooo LUCKY!" He laughed nervously and they heard the door open.

Rena walked in and stared at them. "What the heck are you two doing? Fighting over bacon and stew again? Or where _someone _was?" Ed whirled around and yelled, "Just shut up! It wasn't any of your business anyway!" Rena put her hands up in mock defeat like Ed had.

Brook glared at her and said, "Shouldn't we be asking you the same question!? Where have _you _been since yesterday?" Rena blushed and looked away. "N-Nowhere… I just went for a walk and fell asleep…" she stuttered.

"You were on a bike."

"Shut up! I know what I was riding! I went on a bike ride!"

"But you said you went on a walk."

"And you made me realize my mistake and I actually went on a bike ride."

Brook looked at her suspiciously but let the conversation go. "Fine. By the way, I'm making lunch. And we're having bacon."

Ed gaped at her and yelled, "No way! Stew!"

"Bacon!"

"Stew!"

"Bacon!"

"Stew!"

She narrowed her eyes and yelled, "EITHER I COOK BACON OR I HIT YOU WITH A FRYING PAN! WHICH WOULD YOU LIKE!"

Ed backed away and said nervously, "Bacon's fine…" Rena still looked pissed and yelled before going into the kitchen, "HOW ABOUT A SIDE OF YOUR HEAD ON A STICK!"

He stuck out his tongue at Brook, and she grabbed it. Pissed, he bit her hand, and walked away triumphantly. She muttered, "That stubborn idiot. Like he would eat it anyway, so why does he care." Rena gave her a teasing mile and Brook yelled, "WHY ARE YOU LOOKING AT ME LIKE THAT!"

She smiled more and said, " Oh you love and care for him anyway!"

"'SHUT UP!" With that, she walked away.

The next day, Brook walked down the hall towards Ed's room. He hadn't been out of there for quite a while. He was probably still upset. She opened the door and said, "Hey I-" She looked up and saw the room was dark. The only light was coming from a computer screen. A note was taped to the keyboard. It was scribbled in Ed's handwriting. And by the look of it, he was in a hurry. She sat it aside for a moment and looked at the computer. A blog. Why were homunculi so stupid? Actually, they did have a lock with a passcode. So only certain people were allowed to read it. Ed had obviously broken in.

It informed that they were creating new homunculi. Others were joining them. Some of their own free will, others forced. She felt a breeze and looked at the window. It was open. The night breeze blew the note into her hands. It was signed to her. She opened it and her eyes widened in shock. It read,

_Brook,_

_I'm sorry for leaving without warning, but Rena told me something. When she had gone on a bike ride into the forest, she met someone. A boy that she became VERY good friends with. The weird thing, was that the boy looked almost EXACTLY like me. Only he had his hair down and eyes that looked almost soulless. Also that he had tattoos all over him. This seemed suspicious to me, about the tattoos and soulless eyes. So I searched the internet and found this. Read it and you'll understand. I think that boy was a homunculus, and that there are more, stronger ones. I've gone to search for them and possibly take them down. Or at least find a way to. I know you'll be worried, but please, please, please don't come after me. No promising nothing bad will happen. Hope to see you soon._

_-Ed_

_P.S._

_Just in case something happens to me, I want to admit something. I've liked you for a long time now. Actually, I've LOVED you for a while. Whatever happens, remember that._

Brook felt a tear roll down her cheek as she ran to the living room. That idiot! How does he think that he can defeat a whole bunch of immortals by HIMSELF!? She was going to show Rena this note, and they were going to help him no matter what he said. If something happened… if he were killed… she would never forgive herself.

She loved him too… things couldn't end like that! Not when she just found out he felt the same!

Ed: I don't Like this…

Al: Come on, Brother. It's so sweet!

Ed: :p I cant stick my tongue out at you with these letters

Envy: Yeah, come on Pipsqueak. You know You LOOOOVE her!

Ed; -BLUSH- I DO NOT!

LING: WHATEVER! COME ON! I'M HUNGRY1 LET'S GO EAT!

Envy: First of all, you're always hungry, and as long s we can leave, I'm fine with it!

Everyone: Bye!


End file.
